Backflip Studios Support - Exploration Extravaganza: The Briar Flats (Ended Event)
Welcome to Exploration Extravaganza: The Briar Flats! We’ve developed this guide to help you get the most magic out of this very special event! As always, you can email our Customer Support team at support@backflipstudios.com for additional information. Getting Started Glenn Yuri is back and he needs your help to restore the Clockwork Climatizer to proper working order! In exchange, the native wizards of the Briar Flats are willing to share their Briar magic in the form of Briar Crystals. Use a Briar Crystal in the Breeding Cave to guarantee a Briar dragon and fill out your Briar collection before they fly back home! Briar Crystals During this event you will earn Briar Shards from activities in your park. Once you've collected enough Briar Shards, you can craft a Briar Crystal. Add a Briar Crystal to your Breeding Cave to guarantee a Briar Dragon from your next breed! Ways to earn Briar Shards: *Playing the Dragon Drop mini-game *Completing Event Challenges *Opening Chests from completed Airships and the Market *Finding and tapping blue Orbs in your park Crafting Briar Crystals Once you've collected 500 Briar Shards, use them to craft a Briar Crystal by following the steps below: #Tap on the Breeding Cave or Epic Breeding Island #Tap on the "Crystals" icon at the bottom of your screen #Tap the "Craft Crystal" button to craft a Briar Crystal and add it to your Crystal inventory Once crafted, you can add a Briar Crystal to a breed attempt at any time. Please note that Briar Crystals can only be used during the Exploration Extravaganza event, and when you have the correct parents selected in the Breeding Cave. Purchasing Briar Crystals Briar Crystals can also be purchased with Gems in the Treasure section of the Market and come as a single Crystal, or in bundles of 5 and 10. Briar Dragons In addition to 4 all-new Briar Dragons - Vine, Tephra, Scavenge, and Glider, you can also acquire Briar versions of some more familiar dragons. Briar Dune, Briar Frostburn, Briar Tusk, and Briar Wildfire can all be added to your collection through the magic of Briar Crystals. Additionally, each Briar Dragon also has an Enchanted variant. All of the new Briar Dragons can be found in the Briar section of the Dragonarium. Breeding Briar Dragons To breed Briar Dragons you'll need to add a Briar Crystal to your Breeding Cave prior to breeding. Be sure to check the Dragonarium to view the breeding tips for each of the Briar Dragons. One you've collected the base version of a Briar Dragon you can brew a Rarity Remedy to help with obtaining the Enchanted variant of that dragon. Enchanted Briar Dragons can be bred by adding both a Briar Crystal and an Enchanted Crystal to the breed attempt. Please note: While there are Rarity Remedies for the regular Dune and Tusk Dragons, these boosts will not increase your chances of breeding the Briar Dune or Briar Tusk Dragons. Once you’ve collected the base version of the Briar Dune or Briar Tusk Dragon, you will unlock a new Rarity Remedy that will assist in acquiring the Enchanted variant of that dragon. Briar Habitats Briar Dragons can be placed in Briar Habitats, which are available in the Habitats section of your Market, as well as the Decor section of the Briar Market. The Level 1 Briar Habitat will hold 2 dragons, and can be upgraded to a Level 2 Briar Habitat which can hold 4 Briar Dragons. The number of Briar Habitats you can purchase is only limited by your park's overall habitat limit. Compass Dragons We are excited to welcome back the North, South, East, and West Dragons from the original Exploration Extravaganza! You can breed or buy these well-traveled dragons for a limited time, so don't miss this chance to add them to your collection! Breeding Compass Dragons ''' Each of the Compass Dragons now has a breeding tip that can be found in the Dragonarium. Additionally, Enchanted Compass Dragons can be obtained by using the breeding tip and adding an Enchanted Crystal to the breed attempt. One you've collected the base version of a Compass Dragon you can brew a Rarity Remedy to help with obtaining the Enchanted variant of that dragon. '''Habitats for Compass Dragons Compass Dragons can be placed in Exploration Extravaganza Habitats or Ancient Habitats. Both of these can be found in the Habitats section of the Market and are only limited by your park's overall habitat limit. Briar Market The Briar Market contains all of the new Briar Dragons, Briar decor, Briar Crystals, and the returning Compass Dragons. To access the Briar Market, tap the Extravaganza Headquarters, then tap the "Briar Market" icon at the bottom of your screen. Once the event ends these items will no longer be available for purchase, so be sure to check out the Briar Market to see all the new items the Exploration Extravaganza has to offer! Dragon Drop During the Exploration Extravaganza event you can trade in tickets to play the Dragon Drop mini-game and win Briar Shards. Be sure to keep playing for a chance to win a whole Briar Crystal in the Golden Bucket! Earning Tickets When you see a blue glow appear above the Extravaganza Headquarters, tap it to collect 3 free tickets which you can use to play Dragon Drop. Tickets can also be earned by completing Event Challenges and casting off completed Airships. If you run out of tickets but really want to play another round of Dragon Drop, you can choose to play again for 5 Gems. Golden Buckets Each time you play Dragon Drop there is a chance that a Golden Bucket will appear. If the coin lands in the Golden Bucket you will win an entire Briar Crystal! If the Golden Bucket appears but you don't win the Crystal on that turn you will have the option to try again by spending 5 Gems. Event Challenges The old Weekend Challenges are off for now, but the party continues with new challenges that reward Briar Shards, game tickets, event decorations, and even entire Briar Crystals. Check in frequently so you don't miss out! As you complete individual goals you will earn Silver Rings which will accumulate to earn you rewards. Complete all of the goals to earn an entire Briar Crystal that will guarantee you a Briar Dragon. Frequently Asked Questions Why hasn’t the event begun in my park yet? Your park must be at least level 11 to participate in this event, which began on December 8th, 2017. If you’re above level 11 and the event hasn’t started for you, you may be playing on an older version of DragonVale World. Please update to the most recent version through your device's app store. The correct version for the event is 1.17.0. Can I acquire Briar Dragons after the Exploration Extravaganza event ends? Briar Dragons can only be obtained during the event, and you cannot use Briar Crystals after the event has ended. Can I use a Rarity Remedy to help breed an Enchanted Briar Dragon or Compass Dragon? ''' Once you've collected the base version of a Briar or Compass Dragon you can brew a Rarity Remedy that will give you a 20% chance to breed the Enchanted variant of that dragon. Please be aware that you will need to use a Briar Crystal and an Enchanted Crystal to breed an Enchanted Briar Dragon. Please note: While there are Rarity Remedies for the regular Dune and Tusk Dragons, these boosts will not increase your chances of breeding the Briar Dune or Briar Tusk Dragons. Once you’ve collected the base version of the Briar Dune or Briar Tusk Dragon, you will unlock a new Rarity Remedy that will assist in acquiring the Enchanted variant of that dragon. '''Will I be able to brew a Bring 'em Back Boost for Briar Dragons? It will not be possible to brew a Bring 'em Back Boost for any of the Briar Dragons. What Habitats can my Briar Dragons be placed in? Briar Dragons must be placed in Briar Habitats, which can be found in the "Habitats" section of your Market, as well as the "Decor" section of the Briar Market. What Habitats can my Compass Dragons be placed in? Compass Dragons can be placed in Exploration Extravaganza Habitats or Ancient Habitats. These can be found in the "Habitats" section of your Market. Can I manually change the weather in my park? The wizards are still tinkering with the Clockwork Climatizer and it is not possible to fully control its magic at this time. Why do I have to pay Gems to play Dragon Drop again? ''' If you're all out of tickets you can choose to play again using Gems. Additionally, if you see the Golden Bucket but do not win the Briar Crystal on that turn, you will have the option to try again by spending 5 Gems. Please note that this is optional. If you have tickets left and don't want to try for the Golden Bucket again you can play for free by tapping the red "x" in the upper right corner of the screen, then tapping the "Play" button. '''When does the event end? Exploration Extravaganza: The Briar Flats runs until December 29th at 9am MST. It will not be possible to earn additional Briar Shards or play games after this time, but you will have a few more days to breed or purchase Briar Dragons. Exploration Extravaganza will reach its conclusion at 9am MST on January 2nd, and it will not be possible to acquire Briar Dragons or any of the Exploration Extravaganza content after this time. What happens to my leftover Briar Shards or Briar Crystals? When the event comes to a close on January 2nd, any Briar Shards you have leftover will be converted to Enchanted Shards, and any remaining Briar Crystals will be converted to Enchanted Crystals. These will automatically be placed into your inbox for you to collect at your convenience. Thanks! We appreciate you stopping by our event FAQ for more information. If you have further questions, please send us an email at support@backflipstudios.com Category:Backflip Studios Category:Events